Lawnmower Man
Lawnmower Man is a playable character who was released on May 20, 2011. He is a near elderly man who appears to be in his early or late 50's or 40's. His attire includes a grey tank top with yellow sweat stains, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Lawnmower Man rides a green mechanical lawnmower with rotating blades spinning under it, capable of sucking up characters and food items, as well as demolishing breakable items such as chairs or tables. If the blade hits an object other than a character, it will spark and emit a grinding sound, much like when a riding mower hits a sidewalk. Depending on the density of the object, it will fling him across the screen or bend Lawnmower Man's legs like an ostrich. Contrary to popular belief, the lawnmower is actually very fast. It can reach highly impressive speeds if used on flat ground, but has a hard time getting up hills. As his jump is very short, he is a less versatile character. He can, however, keep his wheels out when and after jumping by holding down space, and can rotate very easily. However, he makes up for his bad vehicle with his super health. He can easily drive through rows of mines without taking damage, making him a good choice for going on maps where survival is the main priority (rather than driving on rough terrain). Four days before his release, the name "Lawnmower Man" appeared in the playable characters list in the User Level Browser, despite not being available in the Level Editor. Jim later addressed this issue on the forums, explaining that he forgot to delete the character's name before publishing the most recent update. Also, before he was playable, the character's looks were completely unknown, unlike what happened with the Moped Couple. However, Jim did release a photo of his head two days before his release, but unlike now, he had hair. Jim has stated that, despite the belief he resembles Uncle Ruckus from the Boondocks series, there is no relation between the two, and he had not previously known of the character beforehand. When Lawnmower Man was first released in Happy Wheels v1.40, the Lawnmower was nearly unbreakable. This was fixed in v1.41. If any area of the lawnmower breaks, the mower stops working. Until the v1.61 update, Lawnmower Man's voice was recycled from Segway Guy's voice. Currently, his voice is an African male's voice. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Hold Space - Keep wheels out ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Shift - Move arms, Lift one leg *Control - Straighten limbs Gallery File:yttest.jpg|Sucking NPCs up in a test video Jim made. File:lime.jpg|Being between two buildings gives an illusion that you are in a building. File:Lawnmowerman.png|Slightly less obese means slightly less thick intestine. File:Lawnmower character selection.png|"Lawnmower Man" seen in the playable character selection tab before the character was ever available. File:2011-08-04 0227.png|A glitch occurring with Lawnmower Man. File:Zkip7p.png|One of the glitches for the Lawnmower Man were his body parts disappear. Glitch T.T.png|Glitch T.T Jogn derrie lawnmower.jpeg|Real Lawnmower. Glitches *A notable glitch in mid-May 2011 was if you mowed yourself, a green box appeared under the mower. *Sometimes when you would restart, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. *A very noticeable glitch when he was released was that the lawnmower was nearly indestructible. This was later fixed. *A very strange glitch is that on the start of some levels no matter what character you are you can hear lawnmower man's lawnmower humming. This glitch often occurs when changing the character. *Similar to Explorer Guy, his replays cannot always be accurate. *Sometimes when being pushed fast, such as when going through a boost, his back wheel will get stuck. However, he can still keep moving and a long black wire continues connecting the vehicle with the wheel. *If enough tension builds up on the wheels, the lawnmower will begin to spin uncontrollably. *Sometimes his lawnmower can just break for no reason (Most notable in level editor when too many shapes are present). *Sometimes when mowing something, the sound of something being mowed will not be heard. *During the 1.62 update, if you hid his vehicle and tested the level, his head and neck would be lowered down. *His neck can pop off if something hits it lighty. *Although it is a little difficult to mow yourself, but at some points, your body will make it through the mower all the way (which shouldn't happen), making the in-game cam sit there because the heart is gone. Trivia *Lawnmower Man is the only black skinned character. *He is the third most obese character, after Effective Shopper and Santa Claus. *He used to have the same voice as Segway Guy until V1.61. *His shape is similar to that of Effective Shopper. *The lawnmower looks similar to a John Deere riding mower. *Some people think he looks similiar to the Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks. *Like Effective Shopper and Santa Claus, Lawnmower Man receives a jump boost when he ejects from his vehicle. *His name was accidentally placed in the game in the level search options for characters before he was released. *So far, Lawnmower man is the first character to make a vehicle noise when not moving. *The bottom of his lawnmower can deflect arrows, homing mines and even harpoons,which makes him a good choice in arrow runs. *So far, Lawnmower Man is the only character to say "Oh god!" when he receives a regular injury (instead of when torn in half), this is as of March 1, 2012. He can also say "Ow!" when suffering a normal injury, such as being shot by the Arrow Gun. *Lawnmower Man and the woman of the Moped Couple both yell "Nooooo!" when their pelvises are broken. *Lawnmower Man's vehicle is currently the only one that can kill a character properly (the other vehicles can only kill a character by crushing them). *When he tries to mow a non-fixed shape or object, the object can fly away like a bullet, sometimes crushing NPC's. But setting a shape to a high density and trying to mow it will cause the mower to shoot it only a little bit. *Lawnmower Man is voiced by Edmond Hawkins, an animator and friend of Jim. *When his lawnmower is destroyed, the sound of his vehicle breaking runs for the longest time, the shortest being Segway Guy's. *When being torn in half, he has a long, drawn-out scream that often is used in noob levels. *The blade at the bottom of the lawnmower,will sometimes block harpoons. *When sucking an NPC into the mower, they're somehow still alive even when they are not on the map anymore. You can still hear them screaming and moaning when being sucked up from head to toe, so they are not actually dead unless you hear their head bursting inside the mower. *While in the vehicle,he is almost immune to landmines because of the special attributes of the lawnmower,even when not in vehicle(or the vehicle is hidden) as long as the foot up to the buttocks is in contact with the mines will not kill the man but can break his limbs.Despite the mine can make the vehicle and himself fly,he has a high chance to be killed if he fell on a very high place if he is on the vehicle,but he can survive when he is not. *Lawnmower Man and Santa Claus have the longest scream/cry of pain when ripped in half (voice 13). Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:Large Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump